FORBIDDEN LOVE
by inquiete
Summary: only one RM has ever experienced luv. But wat bout the others? Shouldn't they hv a chance 2? Well wat if Nyx promised him one? All he had 2 do is luv her and choose Light over Darkness. But wat if his destined luv has chosen never 2 luv again. R&R
1. preface: Night's Dream

**Sup, this is a story I've been working on, on the side. i told StevieRae2011 bout it and she grilled me 4 info and begged me to post it so here it is. Hope you guys like it. Oh and it says that the characters are Nyx and Rephaim but really this doesn't have much to do bout him. He's in it of course but he's not the main focus. I just said that cause its bout a Raven Mocker and he is a Raven Mocker so i said it would make sense to put that in the character slot. Its bout wat would happen if the third eldest Raven Mocker found his soulmate, given to him by Nyx. The only problem is she is the sworn daughter, the favored sworn daughter of Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt and patron of maidens. So not only does he need to decide if wat he wants and his heart is worth betraying Kalona but also he needs to convince his true love that he is worth betraying her Goddess, who just happens to be the only TRUE mother she has ever known. She had a mom but she was so lousy that she can't even be classified as a mother. She's worse than Z's. Oh and this one might take me longer to post updates 4 this one cause im hand writing it first, THAN typing it. I don't know it just seemed right to do it that way.**

**P.S. all the names besides Nyx is Cherokee. Duh! If u want to know the meaning behind the words PM me.**

**P.P.S. On here i make a mention that Nyx and Artemis are soul twins. Let me explain that. I like both of those Goddesses. And they are pretty similar. Nyx is Goddess of the night, symbol is the moon. Artemis, in mythology, she rides the chariot that pulls the moon. Her twin Apollo pulls the sun, she pulls the moon. And her symbol is also the moon. And they both stand for womenism and stuff like that. And i dont know i just always pictured them as good friends. So well yes i know that their not really twins and that Apollo and Artemis are the twins. I just pictured them like Erin and Shaunee, not really twins but so alike its like there separated at birth. Dont like it tough, my fanfic. If u do...great keep reading.**

**R&R **

FORBIDDEN LOVE

BY:

INQUIETE

Preface: Night's Dream

Nyx stood at the edge of a pool of clear water, in the heart of her sacred grove. But the pool was no ordinary pool. It was a mirror, connecting the Otherworld to the one on earth. It was how the Goddess kept watch over her children. And tonight she watched over a very special child. One that didn't even know he was blessed by she. That he was decreed to have a very special destiny; tied to the Night, sense the day of his conception.

"Show me him again," the Goddess commanded, and the pool shivered and rippled until it displayed the image of a magnificent Raven Mocker. He stood on top of a large hill, face turned up towards the night sky. His arms stretched out, palm up, wings fully outstretched to catch the soft breezy as it slide through his soft feathers.

Nyx smiled fondly; and with a sigh of content sank gracefully to her knees. She remembered the day he was born. The way her moonlight glinted off of his dark feathers and made his eyes shine. Not just that, but he shined. As if he was glowing from some kind of inner light. Though he was obviously surrounded by Darkness, there was no mistake about that. But there was something about him, almost as if he COULD be Light. And then there was that request his mother made.

Nyx shook her head and continued to watch the third eldest Raven Mocker. Thinking about the Raven Mockers made Nyx think of Rephaim. She thought about asking the pool to show her Rephaim, but immediately dismissed the thought. She didn't want to pull away from this particular son. Besides, Rephaim ws safe in the arms of his lover; and his little brother has not found that type of peace…yet.

Nyx chuckled, thinking of his destined lover made Nyx decide to check up on her. "Show me Malina" Nyx said than just before the image disappeared she whispered, "goodbye Avinash, remember that you have always and always will be loved."

Then the image of Malina appeared before the Goddess. She was a beautiful maiden of Native American and French descent. Oh there were a few more nationalities mixed in her blood. But that was the strongest two things.

She had long, pin straight raven black hair that fell at a wave at her shoulders. Her skin was a light tan. Not brown, but not white ether; the perfect shade in between. And her skin glowed, as if she to, shun of an inner light. She had soft, subtle lips that were thin up top and full on the bottom. Her hands were long and elegant. And she had sweet, delicious curves. Her eyes were a luminous, bright sapphire with shimmers and speckles of silver in them. And they sparkled of playful mischief and snapped of challenge.

Her marks were unusual for a fledgling; more unusual than Zoey Redbird's. Her mark was a filled in black crescent moon. That spilled across her cheek bones and down her neck and back. The design was a bunch of black feathers tousled up by the wind. And a lot of blades and vines with dark thorns protruding from them. Then the vines twisted and wrapped around her arms.

She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling humming under her breath. "Is it her, the woman that will supposedly love my son?" A voice from behind drew the Goddess's attention away from Malina. Nyx smiled when she saw who it was. "Of course Devi, and there is no 'supposedly' about it. Your son is destined to love her, just as she is destined to love him. They are meant for each other. She is truly the mate of his soul."

Devi nodded and shifted her mossy green eyes from Malina to Nyx. "And she will love him? Care for him, the way I could not? The way I never got a chance to?" Nyx nodded, "yes I swore to you long ago that I would give your son a chance at Light and what he so desires, and here it is. But be warned Devi, not everything is set in stone. I give all my children free will. I have set the course that will bring them together, and planted the seed that will someday grow into Light and love and his humanity. Now it is up to them whether it grows. It is up to him to let himself love her. And vice versa, yes they are soulmates, and destined to be. But if they cannot see or allow themselves to love; or let others pull them apart. Then they will both spiral down to despair and let it choke them and they will forever be alone. Are you willing to take the risk?"

Devi swallowed than looked the Goddess straight in the eye and nodded. Her face set in grim determination. "Yes I will risk anything for my son to be loved. And I have faith in both of them."

The Goddess nodded and said. "Very well, I have faith in them too. Maybe all Raven Mockers have a chance to be loved. Perhaps they just need someone to see the good in their hearts. After all no one is all Light or all Darkness, we all have a bit of both inside of us. It just depends on what path we chose to walk on, and which impulses we chose to act on; that of a beast or of a human."

Devi smiled and dipped her head in respect. "Those are wise words, Goddess. And I pray my son, and all of his brothers think about, and reflect on those words in the future. Though do you truly believe that all the Raven Mockers have a chance to be loved? I mean I don't wish to show favor, and discriminate the others, but how will they find such a women to love them?" The Goddess chuckled, her voice ringing across the grove; tickling the air with its music like a pair of wind chimes. "Oh you don't need to worry my dear it is right for you to show favor to your only son.

But fear not, there is hope. A son of Kalona has already found love. He is with his sweetheart as we speak. And I assure you he is very happy and full of peace." Devi sighed and murmured, "then there is hope that my son will find the same love and happiness than." Nyx nodded, "there is." "Who is it? Which Raven Mocker has found the marvelous gift of love?" Nyx gave a sly smile and said in a thoughtful voice, "Rephaim."

Devi choked on her own surprise and laughed. "Rephaim?" she scoffed. "Oh surely Goddess we are not thinking of the same Rephaim?" This time Nyx threw back her head and gave a bellowing, musical laugh. "Well of course my daughter, for there is only one of him. He is different from boy you knew. He has changed. He has allowed love and Light to fill his soul. And he is no longer a monster. Don't believe me? See for yourself."

She waved her hand and the pool rippled once more. It showed Rephaim lying in bed with his High Priestess. He sighed in content and twirled one of her soft curls around his finger and pulled her sleeping body closer.

Devi gasped and cried out. "But he is human! That cannot be Rephaim!" "Oh but it is. Some years ago Rephaim meet a girl, a girl that changed everything for him. She showed him kindness, and what life could be like if someone actually cared for you. And that changed his whole perspective of life and the fabric of his world. Changing the tapestry from something Dark and lonely to something Light and beautiful and loving; a place where you had friends and knew only joy. So as a gift I allowed him to be human at night. So he can love her like a human can. But he had to be punished for the mistakes he made and crimes he committed in the service of his father. So as a price for his human form I told him that he was to be only a raven when the sun was up; to show him how to balance out the beast with his humanity."

Devi chewed her lip thoughtfully and then finally said. "That was most wise and graces Goddess. I am sure Rephaim deserved it and is very grateful for the service you did him. I can only hope that my son will be worthy of that same gift someday." "That is all up to him." Nyx said, "but I to hope so, I have grown quiet found of him over the years. Out of all of my fallen warrior's children I think he is my favorite. I am glad that you made that request Devi, so many years ago. For if you had not done that than most of the present events would never have come to be."

Flashback: 

Nyx stood in the heart of her grove with Devi, just as she did now. Devi looked at her and said calmly. "I am dead now. Aren't I Goddess?" Nyx nodded yes and said. "Yes my child you are in my Otherworld now. You have done will, I am proud of you. Now it is time for you to come and be in peace and eternal happiness. You will not have to worry about earthly worries again."

Nyx took a step forward and was about to welcome Devi into her realm with open arms when she held up her hand, stopping her. "Wait what about my son, my Avinash." Nyx frowned and said. "He will join you eventually; though not for a very long time."

Devi shook her head and said. "That's not what I meant. What will happen to him now? Please don't tell me he will end up like them, the others, Rephaim and Balik. Please Goddess; don't let him be like those horrible creatures." She begged, tears pooling behind her eyes.

Nyx wiped the tears from her eyes with the edge of her sleeve; "there, there now; shh, shh. Don't cry daughter, everything is going to be fine." Devi wailed "how could it? When I am here and he is there, back with those monsters, monsters who will surely turn him into a monster with them; and I cannot protect him.

Please Goddess, I love him, don't let that cursed fallen Angel twist him into something nightmarish and monstrous. He doesn't deserve that. He's just a baby. An innocent, the only crime against him is his birth. And truly Goddess that is not his crime, but his father's. Please spare him."

Nyx put her hand on Devi's shoulder and said. "That is not my chose to make. I do not control the events of that world. I give all the people in it free will. And you must consider my Devi, that all of Kalona's children were born that way. And they all turned out like beastly monsters. What makes you think this one will be different?"

Devi held back a sob and said. "I don't know. But I just know he's not like the others. I can feel it in my heart and my soul. He just needs a chance to be loved, that's all. Please just give him that much."

Nyx squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I to sensed something in him; very well, I will give him a chance at love. He will know eternal peace and happiness with this girl. But be warned daughter, I can give him a lover, who will show him kindness, but it is up to him what he does with it; whether he abandons the Darkness that surrounds his father, or not. But I will give him a chance. It won't be next week, or next month and probably not the next century. But someday a girl will come along who will awake the slumbering humanity within him. She will be his true love and the personification of his deepest desires; his most fantastic dreams. She will be his and he will be hers. And if he truly wants her, he will fight till his last breath to be with her. This is my oath to you. So it has been spoken so mote it be."

…

Devi paced back and forth and said. "It is the girl you promised for my son. But they have not met yet." She did not phrase it as a question but the Goddess answer anyway. "No they have not. But be patient my friend they will."

"When?" "Soon Devi, soon please have patience." Devi nodded and walked off after one more glance back at the pool and the image of Malina.

Nyx sighed and sat down on the ground and put her head between her knees. Nyx groaned and massaged the tightness in her forehead. She had not told Devi everything. She had told Devi that things would try and pull them apart, but she never explained how complex it was.

As Nyx already explained she gave al her children free will. And outside forces were also to blame. Malina had been born earlier than planned, much too early. So early where by the time Avinash got his body back she would have been old and decrepit. But that hadn't seemed to matter because something in poor Malina's life changed her life forever. She had sworn herself to the Goddess Artemis; giving her oath that she would forever reject men, and never love.

In return she was gifted with immortality and the freedom of the hunt. And she enjoyed and loved every minute of it. Malina had no plans to change her course of life.

Of course Nyx would know. She spend a lot of time with the "daughters of Artemis." Figuratively of course, Artemis did not mate. That was the only thing they disagreed on…men. For centuries Nyx tried convincing Artemis of mating; as she tried to convince Nyx to dump Eurbus and join her in eternal maidenhood, both to no avail.

Of course that didn't mean they weren't good friends. On the contraire, they were practically soul Twins. Their relationship was something like Erin and Shaunee's. Well Nyx supposed men wasn't the only argument they had. When Artemis learned that her favorite Huntress was destined to love a beast she was livid.

"What" she hissed, her voice seething of rage. "Nyx how could you? No, I will not hear of it. She has sworn herself to me. She revels in the freedom of Maidenhood. And I will not let that be taken away from her by some monster. No, you might as well give up now Nyx because that's not going to happen. I won't let it happen."

Nyx groaned and put her head between her knees; trying to dispel the memory. She just did not know what to do. How can she keep her promise to Devi when Artemis wouldn't hear of it? Nyx sighed and with one more glance at Malina she to left the sacred grove.

**Like it? I really put very thing in this one actually. i don't know why but i wanted this one to be real special. Oh and i plan on having some back history between Rephaim and Devi. Just to make it more interesting. So yes this is not the last time ya'll see her. I hope...JK! :) **

**Oh and you see that review button down there? The really small blue one? Its lonely and needs a friend, so be a pal and press it. Make the me and the review button VERY happy and PLEASE review. OK? Please and thanx.**


	2. Arrival

**Next chapter coming up. This one isn't as long as before. Oh and i figured I'd have all the girls crushing on Rephaim cause everyone was so wrapped up in the fact that his dad was drop dead gorgeous. And so is Rephaim. So i figured the local sluts, whores, and bitches would be obsessed w/ him. Oh and to the local fangirl whose calling themselves Rephaim's-wannabe-girlfriend don't be offended this doesn't apply to you. Oh and explain more about her oath to Artemis in the next chapter. In this one she just makes a mention of it. Oh and can you guys tell me if you like the title. I don't know if I want to keep it or change it to soulmates.**

**Disclaimer: I...Don't...Own...House...Of...NIGHT! **

Chapter 1: Arrival

Sigh, how pathetic, I glanced around the room and suppressed a groan of exaggeration. They were all staring at him like he was gods' gift to women, eesh. As he started to reach the climax of his lecture the students' eyes bore into him. And their eyes traveled down to the front of his jeans, and I knew the one thing on their minds: sex.

Goddess was that gross! I mean, he was married wasn't he?" And more than that he was the Red High Priestess's consort; they should not be thinking about him in such ways He was our teacher for crying out loud!

Ok backup, I'm probably not making much sense here. My name is Malina Nightshade and I'm currently in Vampyre Sociology at the House of Night. Teacher: Rephaim, maybe you've heard of him. Or maybe you haven't; either way his pretty famous here. Both for his past, and being the best Sociology teacher this school has ever had. And also being leader of the Son of Eurbus and being the martial arts instructor.

Some people argue that Stark should have got it. Being Zoey's Guardian and all. But sense Rephaim had more experience, both in life and in battle, he got the position. Stark didn't mind too much. After all, he cared about Zoey's safety, not rank.

So long story short, I'm sitting here in the middle of another riveting lecture by Professor Rephaim. Well every girl in the room imagined fucking him. All I'm saying is that their lucky Priestess Stevie Rae can't read minds or they'd be buried.

Now don't get me wrong. I liked Rephaim's classes. There was a reason he's the best teacher in school. And frankly he was my favorite teacher. He was also my mentor. I just wish I could sit through one of his classes without watching all the girls in the room lick their lips and gawk at his junk.

Rephaim paced back and forth across the classroom. His eyes glowing and sparking with emotion; the same emotion that echoed in his animated voice, that was the best part about Professor Rephaim. He didn't just teach you the material. He brought you directly into it. He made a subject that would normally be the most boring thing you ever learn. Sound like the most fascinating thing in the world.

Heck, I'll proudly say that his class was the one I took detailed notes for. As soon as he opens his mouth my hand is writing. 'Cause I don't want to miss anything he's about to say. And I wasn't the only one. Sure most of the people in my class were shallow whores. But even they're captivated by his words and are writing down descriptive, detailed notes. Even Mason and Massie Elroy, who are the laziest stuck up kids in school, are pulled into the magic of the web Rephaim weaves every class period. Always taking notes, and asking questions and animatedly taking part in the class discussions.

Currently we were learning about a bunch of ancient Vampyre Cherokee warriors, battling off an enemy tribe that was trying to run them out of their lands. Now Professor Rephaim could tell any tale. And teach anything about sociology, but the best is when he was talking about his people. The way he told the story was just breathtaking. He told it in a way that you'd swear your right in front of the battle; watching it happen. Like he had watched it happen; Heck, maybe he had.

I raised my hand. "Yes Malina?" He asked smiling encouragingly. I had always been his favorite student. Everyone knew it, and was jealous of it.

"Rephaim" he didn't like us calling him "Professor Rephaim". He'd say it was far too formal. And implied he had earned the title. Everyone, professor and student, say's it was earned. He said it was given. So the students compromised by calling him "professor" when he wasn't in ear shot, And just Rephaim to his face.

"I'm not quit comprehending. The warrior killed his own father, to stop the war. But how was it that 50,000 Vampyre warriors were still burned at Little Creak, at the same time the peace treaty was signed." Rephaim nodded and explained. "Yes, after his father's death the fighting stopped. And negotiations for peace were made. But bitterness and tension was still between the two tribes. Some did not want to stop the fighting; others did not get the message. Though they did get word that 50,000 Vampyres' were gathered at Little Creek for their full moon ritual. Well the Cherokee were getting ready for there ritual the loan raiders snuck up and surrounded them. When the time was right the group sprang their trap, and beat and burned thousands of innocent lives. After that peace seemed impossible. But luck was on the Vampyres' side. The human Cherokee Chieftain's daughter was able to convince him that her love for Avan was enough to stop fighting."

The class erupted into cheers. I smiled. Guess love had some advantages; when it wasn't ruining people's lives. Oh and yeah, the two opposing tribes were actually both Cherokee; just one human, one vamp, It was a civil war. The Cherokee people are a very open minded tribe. But they were humans after all, and had their faults, and made mistakes. Nowadays, according to Professor Rephaim, the humans and Vampyres of the tribe got along real well. It just took a major war, and countless deaths, and forbidden love to get them there.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window; only to blink in surprise. The shadows outside were shifting and moving. I turned and focused my raptor, hunter vision on those shadows. And watched shapes slowly start to take form; a lot of shapes.

"Now I want everyone to turn to page 500 in your textbooks, and copy and answer the questions on the board." Professor Rephaim was saying. Though his back seemed a bit stiffer, his eyes closed off. And I noticed when everyone's eyes were on their work he mouthed one word: _Father._

He started to pace back and forth. But not the way he did before. This time it was with agitation and restless energy; kinda reminding me of a caged animal. I watched as the shapes and shadows out the window became figures. Rephaim opened his mouth to say something when I cried out. "Rephaim you might want to take a look at this!"

He walked around desks until he stood next it ne. I pointed to the window and he nodded grimly. "Father," Rephaim murmured darkly. Outside of the school a bunch of dark creatures were advancing on us.

They were a lot of them; more than I care to count. They were tall raven-like things with the limbs of a man. They also had human-like eyes, but blood red. Their eyes were completely expressionless, and without emotion.

Leading this terrible army of beasts and monsters was something I recognized easily. He was a fallen angel. Rephaim groaned "what does he want?" He sighed and turned to face his class's questioning stares. "Everyone stay here, I and Malina will see what they want. Sapphire, go round up Zoey, Stevie Rae, Stark, Darius, Aphrodite, Erin, Shaunee, and Damien and tell them my father has returned. Tell them to meet us at the east wall, quick!"

Sapphire nodded and jogged off to do her professor's bidding. "Come," Rephaim told me. Than we were off in the direction of the infamous east wall. My mind was in a whorl. Everyone knew the story of Rephaim's past and his chose for good and Light. And sense I was close to Artemis; I knew a bit more than the common fledgling.

Still, I was bewildered confused. What were they all doing here? No one had seen a Raven Mocker, or Kalona in years. What were they doing here, now? And why are they here? None of it made any sense!

We both skidded to a stop a well distance away from them. Goddesses, I wish I had my bow on me. But I promised the vamps I wouldn't carry it with me to class. Now I was regretting it. A few shots from my bow would handle these bird-brains. And yeah, the bow was magical, but still, from the look on Rephaim's face I shouldn't pull it out.

The Raven Mockers stopped their march and looked from Rephaim to their father and back again. Kalona chuckled softly and smiled suggestively at me. I gagged in my throat and rolled my eyes; making him frown.

I supposed to a foolish, normal girl he'd be gorgeous. He was tall, with thick arms that were covered in muscles, and tanned skin. His hair was as raven black as his night colored wings. And his eyes were light amber that a weak, pitiful girl would get lost in. Oh boy, I could gag. The annoying man wore nothing but black jeans. No shirt, and no shoes, it was so disgusting I could barely look at him.

"Kalona!" Priestess Zoey screamed skidding to a stop next to me. Stevie Rae walked over to Rephaim and took his hand; a look of grim determination on her face. One by one Zoey's circle walked forward and stood next to us; both Stark and Darius holding clamors, "get out!"

**R&R...plz, you know you want to. :)**


	3. Invasion

**Ok, so i finished this a few days ago but my computer was compressing itself and later my sister was on the computer so it took me a while to type it up. But i finally got it, took all day but I got it. Oh and I'd like to thank FantsyandStevieRae'sBiggestFan for giving me ideas for this one. Without you this story wouldn't get updated so...*gives you a cookie.* Now for the ending, let me explain. I wanted to give them a connection, a bond. But i wanted it to be unique and their own. Not like Stephaim, or Stoey, or AyaxKalona. Something different that they can say is their own. But I couldn't think of what. Then my mind started to drift to the Soulmate Principle in the Nightworld books and I thought, "that's it!" Besides, that's what they are, soulmates. If any of you read Nightworld you know what I'm talking about if not, don't sweat. I'm just saying if it sounds a little bit to much like that, that's why. Just something that lodged in my brain and wouldn't get out. Now if ya'll want me to change it, I'll give it my best shot. But really I feel proud of this chapter, I can really feel it deep in here ya know. *thumps fist over heart* this feels so right to me and I really think I did a good job. And ya'll know I don't complement myself to often. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN...or the Soulmate Principle **

**R&R **

Chapter 2: Invasion

My eyes shift and dart around the group of enemies. Taking in all of them, but looking at none of them. I looked at them objectively, they did look pretty powerful. A formidable enemy, a true challenge, it would be an honor to test their strength and hunt them down.

Then I paused in my analysis. There was something that was drawing my awareness. Whatever it was demanded my full attention. My eyes traveled across the ranks of Raven Mockers till I found _him_. As soon as my eyes found his I couldn't look away. It almost felt like something was pulling me to him. No, that's exactly what it was like.

All the sudden the whole world seemed to melt away. And in it was only him and me. I took a step forward and I found myself reaching for him. I didn't even know him and all I could think of was getting closer to him. Oh Goddesses what am I doing? Artemis would string me up a pole for sure.

I felt Rephaim grab my arm and pull me back. "Stay back Malina!" He snapped stepping forward s that way he was between them and me. Kalona threw back his head and laughed. "Foolish child must have a death wish." I hissed and snapped. "Hey watch yourself. Don't talk about me like that!"

All the Raven Mockers looked at their father waiting to see what he'd do. Even Rephaim was staring at him intensely. Well, glaring is a better word for it but you know what I mean. Kalona's jaw was clenched tight and his hands were balled into fists.

"How dare you speak to me like that child? You do not know who you are dealing with. I suggest you stay silent before something very bad happens to you." Everyone around me shouted in outrage. And they closed in tighter around me. Rephaim shot me a "shut up now, before you do something stupid "look.

But see, I wasn't about to let someone like Kalona bully me around. That wasn't the type of person I am. And besides, I've dealt with enough bullies in my life; I can deal with this one. So I squared my shoulders, looked him straight in the eye and said.

"I'm not a child. In fact, you'd be surprised at how old I am. And I'm no fool. I'm actually very wise for my years. And besides Kalona, you couldn't harm me even if you wanted to."

Kalona's face turned red flushed with rage. To enraged to even speak he pointed at me and made a slit-the-throat motion with his finger. One of the Raven Mockers hissed and lunged forward; prepared to do his father's bidding. Stark moved forward, clamor raised ready to strike.

I sighed and pulled from the power and magic of the moon and stars and the spirit of the hunt. A bright flash of moonlight surrounded my hands and immediately I felt the smooth wood of my Goddess –given bow. I reached behind me and plucked an arrow from its quiver and pulled the bow back.

Before anyone could blink I snapped the string and sent the arrow flying. It zinged through the air making a distinct sound as it cut the air and rode the wind. It connected with the Raven Mockers forehead. But it didn't just pierce him, oh no, it went straight threw his forehead; entering the front, and exiting the back. He gave a shrill shriek of pain before collapsing dead on the ground.

But the arrow didn't stop there. It flew through the air and ripped through another Raven Mocker's head. Then it tore through the wing of another; before finally imbedding itself into the tree across the field from me.

Kalona gave a cry of shock, grief, and outrage. He spun around to face me. "You" he snarled. "You will pay for that!" I gave him a ferial smile and sneered. "I'd like to see you try and make me." Rephaim whipped around and snapped "enough Malina!" I laughed bitterly but stayed silent. Kalona continued to glare at me and said. "She has a good aim. She is highly blessed by her Goddess." His eyes traveled across my black tattoos and his eyes widened and he murmured something in ancient language.

His sons turned and looked at him quizzically. Rephaim raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I myself tipped my head back and laughed. "You have no idea Kalona, you have no idea." Kalona shook his head and said. "You never learn do you kid?"

I clinched my jaw and snapped "Malina." "Excuse me child?" Kalona asked. "My name is Malina. And I am not a child. Stop calling me that, I have a name and I'd appreciate it if you would use it." Everyone was giving me those "shut up!" looks. I sighed and nodded, figured there was no use in pissing him off further.

Kalona hissed in annoyance and took a few steps forward. Immediately everyone crowded around me and Zoey's circle started to call their elements. "Wind," Damien called. "Push him back, don't let him get Malina." Just then a huge gust of wind raged pushing Kalona back and keeping him away from us.

"Fire!" Shaunee cried. "Come burn for me. Create a wall between us and them." Just then there was a roaring sound and a wall of fire irrupted in between the space between the two enemy groups, right at the half way spot between them.

"Water," Erin summoned. "Come to us. Wash these evil creatures away from us." The water raged and bubbled over. Spread out and over the banks and creating a moat between us and Kalona and the Raven Mockers.

"Earth" Stevie Rae said. "Come to me please, we need you. Keep them away from us." The earth rumbled and shook as it did her bidding. The trees moved there branches as they shot out to restrain the bird-boys. And the ground split open making a gap between good and evil.

"Spirit" Zoey called. "Come help us, come protect us. Fill us and strengthen us. Do not let their evil touch us and fill us with doubt. Create a barrier blocking them from us. Don't let them enter this school."

This time it wasn't really a physical thing. But it was still just as powerful. It was an overwhelming sensation that seemed to fill and embody me. It was an overwhelming feeling of strength and peace and safety. It seemed that I knew with everything inside me that those things were not going to harm me.

There was a flash and a barrier appeared. Then it wavered and turned transparent and invisible. Though just as powerful, and I knew they couldn't get passed it. Kalona's eye's turned to slits and his lips turned down in distaste.

All the sudden something in my spirit flared and I felt a surge of strange feeling and emotion and that feeling said. "Look at him." As if my head had a mind of its own it slowly turned and my eyes locked with his.

As soon as I did my stomach flattered and my heart started beating much too fast. My breathing deepened and my blood pumped hard and fast through my veins. I felt almost dizzy and my sight narrowed till I saw only him. My knees felt week and wobbly, but my feet felt restless, they wanted to run to him. My body wanted to melt into his arms and stay there. Forever lost in his embrace.

Oh my Artemis, what was the matter with me? Why was I feeling like this? Why was _I_, so thoroughly devoted to _you_, feeling things like this, for a man? No, not even a man, a beast, and that made it 10 times worse. Oh sweet Nyx take it away, I don't want this!

As I shouted things in my head the Raven Mocker watched me, studied me. With an odd look on his face that I could only decipher as a mix between fascination, confusion and frustration. He hissed and shook his head, as if to clear his mind. But he still looked muddled, like there were too many thoughts going on in his head. Now that hiss should have repulsed me, made me feel disgusted, but it didn't. It intrigued me; the beastly sound was almost…alluring.

I shook my head and tried looking away from him. But I could not. It seemed the more I tried looking away the more I stared. I just couldn't help it. Just something about him pulled me to him. "Artemis give me strength," I whispered. I felt a strange but pleasant feeling in my stomach which soon replaced the butterflies. I pulled strength from the, if spiritual, presence of my Goddess and I was finally able to look away from him.

An odd noise came from him so I reticently looked back at him. There was an equally odd look on his face. I could barely decipher it but there were two emotions that I was positive of. Disappointment and annoyance that was the look on his face.

I shook my head and looked away again. _No, do not look away from me. _A voice in my head that was not my own said, a male voice. I whipped around and stared dumbfounded. He had the same weird, shocked look on his face, and he was shaking his head in denial.

"Avinash, is there something the matter?" Kalona demanded. Avinash, the name washed over me and heightened these strange sensations. The name wrapped itself around my body and enveloped my mind so all thoughts were on him. It thrilled me, and excited me. The name was like magic and right now it was working its evil spell over me. I was scared to death, what was happening to me? Why couldn't I banish these horrible feelings and make them cease to exist. I was a huntress of Artemis. Love was my enemy, men were barbarians, and beasts were my prey. I had locked my heart a locked my heart away in its prison and destroyed it's key.

Avinash's spin straightened, his face was blank and expressionless, and when he spoke his voice was dead and lifeless. "No, of course not Father. It is nothing; I am merely ssurprised that is all. At the skill of that fledgling."He pointed at me without looking in my direction.

Kalona nodded thoughtfully and said. "Yes it is surprising isn't it? That a common fledgling would have such talent and skill." I turned and faced Kalona, glad to be back on familiar ground again. "I'm not a common thing. Fledgling or otherwise, so I suggest you quit that now."

Kalona raised an eyebrow and said. "A talented fledgling who doesn't know how to hold her tongue. It seems we will have to put her in her place." Rage simmered within me and my hands shook with suppressed anger. Memories of my so called, "childhood", started to surface. I immediately squished them like a bug.

Instead I pulled my lips back in a sneer and spat. "You remember what happened the last time you tried to 'put me in my place?' Unless you want your sons to start dropping like flies I suggest you back the fuck off." Kalona opened his mouth to speak when Zoey snapped. "Kalona, I will ask you again. What are you do you want here?"

Kalona's face relaxed as he turned to face Zoey. As if he too, was back on familiar ground. "Why A-ya look at how you've grown. I have not seen you in years." He tipped his head back and laughed. "I have come to claim the House of Night for my own. I have not been seen for years it is time I make my presence known. I want the House of Night for myself. And as you know, my little A-ya, I always get what I want."

"Not always" Zoey said grimly. Kalona smiled and said. "We shall see my lost love. Now why don't you lower this elemental barrier so we can have a true battle? That is" Kalona raised an eyebrow and taunted. "Unless you're scared you will lose." Zoey opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted. "Yeah come on Priestess Zoey lets fight. Besides I've always wanted to hunt down Raven Mocker." I turned to face the bird-boys when I said. "I heard they taste like chicken." The Raven Mockers made noises of outrage at the spit I just gave them. And this time Rephaim joined in on their protests. I chuckled and murmured. "No offense Rephaim."

Zoey shot me a look and finally said. "Ok guys lets lower this barrier and show them what happens when you mess with our House of Night." Her circle exchanged a look before saying. "Right!" and letting lose their hold on their elements. As soon as the field went down the Raven Mockers sprang forward, posed for the kill.

"Kill them," Kalona commanded, "kill all of them." Just then a great battle ensued. Zoey's circle using their elements, Stark using his clamor and Darius a dagger. And Rephaim…Professor Rephaim was brawling with one of his brothers a few feet from me. They were rolling on the floor kicking and scratching each other. Finally Rephaim had his brother pinned to the ground, executioner style, and was slowly chocking the life out of him. The Raven Mocker hissed and clawed at his arms but it did him no good, Rephaim was to strong. He didn't stop throttling him until he saw the light leave his eyes.

I moved to go join the battle but suddenly something slammed into me. Knocking me back into the shadows and away from the battle. "No," it snarled when I tried dodging it and joining the fight. "Let go of me." I snapped kicking him and struggling violently in his grip.

"I cannot, he snapped. I looked up at him and my retort was frozen in my throat. "If I release you, you will surely join the fight. And you will get hurt. I cannot allow that." He gasped. His grip on me shifted, in a way that didn't hurt, but allowed for no escape. I looked at him and murmured. "You don't want me getting hurt?"

He nodded clearly annoyed at this fact. "And besides" he said quickly changing the subject. "You have some questions of mine to answer." His words dowsed cold water on me. Erasing the warm happy feeling I was getting by being in his arms, it almost felt like melting.

Well I was glad that feeling was gone. "Oh really, and what is that exactly?" I sneered. He gave me an odd look and snarled. "What you done to me?" I laughed and snarled right back at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Avinash hissed "you know what I sspeak of. Do not lie. What is this evil witchcraft you have cast on me. Tell me now so I may find a way to banish it."

"Witchcraft? Ha, you're insane! I did nothing to you. If anything you've placed a spell on me! Besides, you are the one that invaded my mind. Not the other way around." "I do not know how I did that. I did not do that on prepuce. I just thought that I did not want you to stop looking at me and you heard me. You've done something to me. I do not like it; I want to know what it is so it can be put to a stop."

"I haven't done anything!" Now let me go." Avinash shook his head. "No I told you I cannot. You cannot be allowed to be harmed. I may not know what is going on here. But I know one thing: I cannot allow you to be hurt. I refuse to watch you in pain. And after the disrespect you caused him Father will kill you tenfold."

I struggled against his hold but found no break in his vice like grip. "I don't care; anyway, I don't need you to protect me." "That does not matter to me. You will not be harmed; I will make sure of that."

I struggled fiercely against his grip of steel. Hoping if I couldn't break free I could make enough noise to call for help. But it was no good, he had knocked me back further then I expected. No one could hear or see us. We were completely alone and I couldn't even break free to use my arrows.

"Ok look, how about we compromise. You let me go and when I go help my professors I make sure not to get tangled with Kalona OK?" Avinash shook his head and said "it does not matter. He will find you and kill you, or worse." His voice trailed off and picked back up again. "Besides even if you get lucky and my father does not seek you out you will still have to fight my brothers. And even with the skills you posses with your bow one will get lucky and you will get hurt. This I must prevent."

"Fine then" I said grimly and opened my mouth to scream. "No," he snapped moving to cover my mouth, but still keeping his, yeah, you all know the drill by now. "They mustn't find you. Not yet, not before my answers." Just when our bare skin touched something strange happened. **(A/N: do not take this next paragraph/ that sentence dirty. My thoughts were perfectly clean and pure when I wrote this and so should yours.) **When he had been grabbing me before my clothes had been between us. But has soon as his hand closed around my mouth there was a kind of spark. No more like a clap of lightning or thunder. There was that pulling sensation again, determined to suck me into him. And I do mean him, mind and soul. I got tunnel vision and when I looked into his eyes I got lost and found myself drowning in their crimson depth. I had a out of body experience and I could tell my body was going slack and I was falling into his arms but at the same time it didn't feel like it was actually me. Just then I saw a bright flash of light and I was gone. 

**You see what I mean? I'm not sure which couple you could relate it to but it definatly got's some Nightworld flare. I'm just fusing stuff from two of my favorite authors and putting it together to create something truly unique and compelling. Well you might not feel the same way but...if enough ppl say change it I will. But really I don't really see how I could betray it any other way. Plus she's a Huntress of Artemis. It's going to take a lot to get her to stray from her Goddess and her chose. So maybe this is it. *shrugs shoulders* **


	4. Reaching for our Souls

**Hey, finally got this up. I've been working on some of my other stories so it's taken me a while to finish this. So what you think? I tried not to make it to much like NightWorld but I liked the whole soulmate idea so I kinda twicked it a bit. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would not be on this site. It would be in a book store.**

**P.S. italics, no equitation no marks is like if there thinking something or if someone is whispering to them...like Nyx! italics equitation marks is something there saying to each other. **

**read, review..._enjoy_ **

Chapter 3: Reaching for our Souls

I was floating in a void of nothingness. There were flashes of color in this void; dark, but strangely bright. The colors were black, purple, dark blue, and forest green. And there was this strange ribbon, it was crimson and it snaked around, wrapping itself around the other colors. It didn't boldly stand out, but it did seem like it was a big part of the spectrum. Staining and poisoning everything in blood, pain, and violence and hate.

Whoa, wait a second here. How could I tell feelings and emotions through a color! I mean it's just a color right? _But a color can symbolize feelings. _A voice echoed in my head, a voice I recognized as Nyx's. "_Nyx" _I shouted. "_Are you responsible for this?" _I got no answer, not that I was expecting one.

The red thread burned crimson and it slide forward, almost beckoning me. I watched fascinated as it slithered to and away from me, taunting, almost daring me to touch it. I hesitated for a second; my fascination warring with my better judgment.

Finally, has if my hand had a mind of its own, I reached out and touched it. There was a flash of blinding light and then everything went quiet. Then to my surprise, I felt a cool breeze against my face and the warm sun beat down on my shoulders. I looked up in surprise and couldn't help but smile. I haven't seen the sun since Nyx marked me as one of her children. And to tell you the truth I miss it.

The sound of children laughing had me looking down. Below me was a large grassy field. Grass as far as the eye could see, softly swaying in the breeze. The air smelled of jasmine, old willows, and sweet grass. It was so beautiful, that with every breath, I let it out in a sigh of content. My eyes panned to the right and I watched a group of native children playing a game. I smiled feeling overjoyed and almost bursting with pride.

I turned to my left and just in the distance I could see a village. Tons of tepees all formed into a center, billowing out smoke. I moved wanting to get closer to it when all of the sudden some sort of strong presence pushed me back.

_"Get out!" _the force snarled and I had the strange feeling of getting shoved, hard. I did a quick double take then gasped. _"Avinash?" _he hissed _"get out or else."_ I shook my head and looked around at my surroundings again. And realization came to me.

_"Is this where you grew up?" "Maybe," _he replied darkly, _"not that that is any of your business. Now I will tell you for the last time, get…out!" _I sighed and asked patiently. _"How can I get out if I don't know how I got here? Where is here anyway?"_

That had him pause, and I took a moment to savor the thought of tripping him up. Finally he answered, but seemed reticent to do so. _"We seem to be inside one another's minds, possibly our very souls. Somehow our touch pulled us into one another."_His voice trailed off then, almost like he had said too much. Like he thought, I was going to use this information against him.

_"Inside each other huh?" _I murmured thoughtfully. Avinash nodded then said. _"But not for much longer, I will find a way to get you out and then you will begone. I will have nothing more to do with you."_ I shook my head slightly then explained. _"I don't think that's how it works. I don't think this just a coincidence that we touched and randomly fell into each other, or whatever. I don't think this will easily go away, nor do I think we can just get rid of each other and pretend none of this ever happened. I mean, do you feel that?" _

Even as we were speaking, I could feel some sort of tugging sensation; some cord that was trying to get me to fall into Avinash. To get me to open up to him until I had no place to hide and no secret kept hidden. Until he knew all barriers were knocked down and we were completely barred to each other.

His eyes widened and he tried to resist the cord, tried to sever the growing connection. But it was no use, in fact it seemed the more Avinash fought against it the stronger it became. The more he tried to pull away, the more it pulled us closer. The cord was stubborn; it was determined to keep pulling. Almost like its intent was to fuse us together, mixing and intertwining our souls.

_"No!" _he cried, _"please I don't want this!"_ _"And you think I do?"_ I snapped. _"You think I want to be near you? You think I want what's happening to us? Hell no, I don't want this; I want it to go away just as much as you do. But this doesn't seem to be going away any time soon so it looks like we're going to have to deal!"_ And it's true I didn't want it. I didn't want any connection with him. I wanted to be back at camp surrounded by my follow Huntresses. I always believed that being tied to men is bad; that I don't belong with them. And now to learn that I was not only being tied to a man, but a Raven Mocker, I was horrified. I was pissed off. I was…happy. I felt like part of my soul was singing; like I had finally found the place that I belonged. And part of me wanted to revel in that feeling. Part of me wanted to throw my arms around him and embrace that sense of belonging.

And the cord, the bound, responded. As soon as these thoughts came to me, there was another clap of thunder and light and for a second I was blinded. When my vision returned, we weren't in the fields anymore but in a crystalline world of shapes and colors. I didn't pay much attention in that, I was much too aware of being in someone's embrace. This was much better; you see all of this, is happening spiritually, so basically our souls were holding on to each other. And if you've never been held by a soul before let me tell you, you're missing out.

To be held by one's spirit was so breathtaking, there just aren't words to describe it; to feel the essence of someone all around you. To sense their emotions, their feelings, everything that makes them who they are engulf you. To wrap around you and brush against your skin in ecstasy, the bliss and joy you feel at that moment. Hearing and feeling their thoughts surround you, how if you look just carefully enough, you can see their memories out of the corner of your eye. Words cannot describe what that's like.

The Raven Mocker moaned and repeated. _"No, I don't want this."_ But his protests this time where feeble and small. Kind of like a small child who refused to go to bed, or one that insisted that no one loved him and he was going to play in the street. And it didn't matter anyway, I could feel that it was a lie, I could feel the truth. _"Yes you do,"_ I whispered softly.

And he did, he did want this. He wanted all of this and was just lying to himself. I just knew that part of him, no matter how much he denied it, wanted…no, needed to be loved. And I suddenly wanted to give him that. I felt a surge of protectiveness towards Avinash and I wanted to keep him safe and loved. All the sudden, something in Avinash responded to that. Not in words or even feelings, but in a memory. He had felt my protectiveness as surely as I felt he was lying to himself, and the thought of love triggered a memory.

…

Father walked into the abandoned building and slammed the door close. His sons winced, sensing his anger. Father had found them outside of the city and told them to come with him back to Tulsa. Then left them in an abandoned building, commanding them to stay there and hidden while he took care of something.

Now he paced back and forth in restless agitation. The Raven Mockers watched their father carefully, not daring to speak, barely breathing. I shifted my weight uncomfortably wondering what could have angered Father so much.

Finally Kalona gave a cry of frustration and…hurt, pain sadness, betrayal? And collapsed onto the nearest chair, we exchanged a worry glance then one of my brothers asked timidly. "Is there something the matter Father?" Kalona laughed bitterly making the Raven Mocker flinch. "Oh no, nothing is the matter. I am finally free of the Tsi Sigili and I have no ties to that cursed woman. No, nothing is wrong, except my favorite son betrayed me and decided to ally himself with love and Light."

We gasped in shock and sifted our weight nervously. "But th-that cannot be true!" Another Raven Mocker gasped in disbelief. "It is the truth" Kalona snapped. "I released him from my service a few moments ago. Rephaim is no longer my son."

My brothers and I all showed our different degrees of shock, disbelief, and finally acceptance. The brother we had all respected and feared for centuries had betrayed us; allowing love to fill his heart and abandon Darkness. Kalona sighed and said, "The next time you will meet, he will be your enemy. I suggest you remember that and treat him as such." With that he got up and left the room. There was a pause, then finally all the Raven Mockers left the room as well, until only I remained.

I paced back and forth across the floor, digesting what I just learned. So Rephaim has chosen Light over Darkness? He betrayed Father for someone he loved and someone who loved him in turn? As this thought came to me, I was surprised to feel an unexpected wave of jealousy.

Why did Rephaim get to experience the joys and gifts of love? Why did Rephaim find someone to love him? I knew I was being childish but it just wasn't fair. I knew I should be worried about, what I should be outraged about is that Rephaim betrayed Father. I should be angry about is that Rephaim had willingly thrown aside his family for some foolish Goddess; but for some reason that thought barely crossed my mind.

I was too busy thinking about how Rephaim was able to attain love. And the jealousy that thought followed. I could not understand it. It wasn't like I wanted love or even really thought about love at all. I was a creature of Darkness, lust, and hatred; I should not even think about love. I was not capable of it.

But for some reason a pool of jealousy boiled inside of me at the thought that Rephaim got to be with the person he loves, and I remain here, forever alone. I would stay in that cold, dark, lonely place while he slept peacefully warm in the arms of his lover. And there was something else as well. It just didn't feel right. Not about Rephaim but me, being alone. It felt almost wrong to me; like I should be something else, with someone else.

Preposterous I was right where I was supposed to be. At my father's side just as I always have been. There was no other way for me. Rephaim may have deluded himself into believing different but I knew the truth.

Almost to convince myself I looked up and spoke to my absent brother, knowing he could not hear me. "This is the only way for us. We are creatures of anger and lust; we are incapable of being loved. You were foolish to believe otherwise brother. You will see, in the end your love will abandon you and you will be alone once more. Except this time, you will not have your family there. And I will not make the same mistakes as you." _But I don't want to be alone. _The thought came sure and swift; almost before I stopped speaking.

I shook my head trying to clear my head of thoughts. With a small defeated sigh, I walked out of the room and crawled into my nest wanting nothing more than to rest and forget this horrible day.

…

Avinash twitched uncomfortably. He obviously hadn't meant for me to see that and was feeling vulnerable. But he didn't need to be. I didn't laugh at him, nor did I try to use this info to my advantage. To tell you the truth looking at that scene made the protectiveness grow.

It only made me want to wrap my arms around him and hold him close. I wanted to protect him and love him and never leave his side. _"Don't worry Avinash"_ I breathed. _"You will never be alone again."_ He gasped and hissed. _"Yesss, I will never again be alone. I will have you by my sside for eternity."_ And then I felt our souls flare in joy and serge to meet each other.

We wrapped up in each other's arms, melting into the embrace. My soul rejoiced at the oneness of having our spirits intertwine; and the feeling of belonging and coming home that being a part of him gave me. Then just when I thought the bliss would never end a sickening memory dosed cold, icy water on my love and desire and bliss.

I remembered the day I swore myself to the Goddess Artemis. How I gave my oath to turn my back on the company of men and never let love fill my heart. And here I was embracing a man/beast like that oath didn't even exist. Hell, wanting to protect him!

I jerked back trying to get away, trying to get away from his touch. I'll be back to thinking again as soon as he stopped toughing me! But he seemed to notice the change in me because he tightened his grip on me and tried to pull me closer. He kept touching me and trying to smooth me; like I was a startled filly or something.

"_No, no my Malina don't pull away."_ Avinash crooned in a voice to seductive to be human. _"I love you sso much and I don't want to be alone. Please I promise I'll be good to you, please don't leave, you don't have to be alone."_

His voice was like a lullaby. Getting me to relax and calm down, settling back into his arms once more. And there was that damnable cord. It had left us alone before. Because it had gotten what it wanted, we weren't resisting the connection.

But now I was out right struggling to get away. And the cord didn't like that. It tugged and pulled at both of us; until we almost fell into each other…again. But I put up a good fight.

No way in hell was a damnable cord going to make me melt into a man/beast. Artemis forbid! And all the while Avinash was still trying to smooth, to relax, to get me to go back to that horrible mushy, loving state I was in before. _"Please, please don't resist. I don't want to fight thiss anymore. And you do not either. Remember how wonderful it felt, how perfect everything was? It can be like that again Malina. All you have to do is give into thiss blisss."_

What he was asking sounded so simple, so easy, and so right. All I had to do was give into the joy of it and everything would be perfect. And that was the way it was supposed to be right? I was supposed to be with him right? _You belong to each other. _A voice drifted into my head.

"_Yesss," _Avinash hissed in content. He had obviously heard the voice and agreed with it. And maybe the voice was right. I was just starting to relax in his arms again, (much to Avinash's delight.) When I realized what I was doing and jerked back with a cry. _"NO!"_

My eyes flew open to find myself lying on the floor. I was wrapped in Avinash's arms and cocooned in his wings. As soon as I opened my eyes Avinash tightened his grip on me and his breath cached. I had my face turned to the side, with my cheek pressed against the soft feathers of his chest so I couldn't see his face. But I could feel him trembling.

I gasped and launched myself away from him. He didn't say anything just stared at me sadly. His hand twitched like he was going to reach for me but then stopped. Then he let his hand drop.

"Malina" Priestess Stevie Rae called. My face went pale as more of my professors' voices joined hers. "Malina where are you?" "Malina come out!" "Are you hurt Malina?"

I looked at Avinash and gasped. "I have to go" he opened his beak to speak when a commanding voice filled the night. "Avinash come here." Avinash flinched before scrambling to his feet. He gave me one last look and said. "I must see you again."

And I didn't say anything. I didn't look at him. I just turned around and ran. And accidentally ran right into Rephaim. He pulled back, took a good look at me and said. "Malina, you look terrible, are you alright?" Confused I looked down at myself to find that I was a mess. My clothes were ruffled and my jeans stained and torn at the knees. I could feel a scratch on my cheek and my wrists had bruises on them form him holding them so tightly.

Not knowing what to say I shook my head. Before Rephaim could say anything Avinash walked out and went to his father's side. He too was somewhat of a mess. His feathers were all ruffled and dirty. And his hands had the marks of our struggle. His eyes were dead and lifeless but when they met mine there was a spark of life that quickly died; so quickly no one but me noticed it.

Kalona just looked at him and nodded. Then he turned to look at Priestess Zoey and said. "This isn't the end. We will return and I will claim what's mine." Zoey snorted and said. "Good we'll be waiting."

Kalona didn't say anything to that. He just opened his wings and flew away as his sons followed. We all turned and, without saying a word, went inside. And the funny thing is I could still feel Avinash's eyes on me even as I was walking away.

**I know somethings might seem a little bit weird but I wrote half of this chapter before I read Destined so...btw can't wait for Hidden please review tell me what you think. **


	5. Guilty Punishment

**Hey finally finshed this up sorry it took a while but I hope this makes up for it man I was moving my fingers so fast to get it done my hands are shaking. Anyway let me know what you think :).**

**read...review..._enjoy_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing series called the house of night.**

Chapter 4: Guilty Punishment

As soon as we got inside I felt firm hands close around my shoulder "Are you sure you are alright?" Rephaim asked, his eyes wide with concern. I nodded vigerously "I'm fine Rephaim really. These are just scratches. I've felt worse trust me" Rephaim shook his head and said "he could have killed you." I thought about how he had begged me not to go, how he reached for me after I jumped out of his arms, how he said he had to see me again. No, I don't think he could have killed me. But seeing as I didn't want to explain all this to Rephaim I lied. "Yes he could have, but he didn't so there's no point in worrying. Can I go to my dorm?"

Rephaim hesitated but Jill, the school nurse, said. "Let her go Rephaim. I see no fatal injures she's not bleeding I see no reason to heep her in the infurmry. Just as long as you remember to ice those wrists." She added to me. I nodded eagerly and looked at Rephaim expectently. He sighed and said, "fine just be careful." And come back immediately if you think you have a concation." I mumbled "ok" and ran out of the room. As I did I heard Rephaim call out. "And stay away from Avinash, I don't want him-"

His voice faded the further I went. And I didn't stay to figure out what he was going to say. The only thing Rephaim's words did was bring up the guilty memory of Avinash saying. "I must see you again." I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my three fingers against my forehead. Trying to earse the memory of his voice. It was jsut so appealing! Even the memory of it sent shivers down my spine. And that was not good.

When I reached my room I slammed the door shut and fell onto my bed. NOt for the first time glad that I didn't have a roommate. This way I could cry in peace. What had I done? I had betrayed my Goddess! Sure some supernatural mojo was in work but that was no exuse.

I kept expecting Artemis to appear out of thin air and exact he revenge. To strip me of my Huntress title and walk away laughing. But to my surprise it never happened. The Goddess didn't come and take everything away. I wondered why, a warning? A message to stay away from Avinash? I cringed when I thought of his name. Of how it sent shills down my spine, and beaterflies a flutter in my stomach.

"No, no, no not going to happen" I scream. I flung a pillow over my head and curled into a fetal position. I wouldn't let him get to me like this. I wouldn't let him mess with my head like this. I wouldn't let him win. I looked up at my window and spoke strongly to him. "I won't let you win. I won't let you make me break my oath. I'll fight against whatever you've done to me. And then I will be free of you. This I swear, so mote it be." Then I roled over and went to sleep.

Avinash's POV:

Avinash laid in his nest thinking. What on Earth was that? He still couldn't get his mind around it. He had wanted to hold her, embrace her, love her. A foolish mortal girl he ddin't even know. But even as he said that his mind rebeled the thought. It told him he'd known her forever. Which was rediculas! Of course he didn't know her, he just met her today. Plus he was the son of an immortal as she was just a mortal child. He had lived for centuries, she hadn't. This whole thing was crazy, she shouldn't be invading his thoughts like this! He should just forget about her. But then, Avinash thought, she shouldn't be able to invade my mind and soul either.

Making a noise of disgust Avinash kicked out and turned over to his side. He couldn't believe the things he'd said. He had asked for her love, he'd begged for her to stay with him, begged! Rage swalled within him. He had wanted to touch her. He had wanted to stop her retreat from him. Of course she would retreat, he was a creature of nightmares and shadows, he deserved the obvious hatred in her eyes.

Avinash nashed his beak together at the obvious show of weakness he displayed. She had broken down his barriers and reached inside him. And instead of being enraged or trying to stop her he let his will cramble. He had embraced her without a thought, let her see him valnerable, and even bagan to believe he loved her.

The Raven Mocker closeed his eyes and with a sigh tried getting Malina out of his mind. Just then his breath was knocked out of him. His eyes flew open in shock. Her name echoed around his mind, Malina. And just like that the walls he'd carefully put around himself came tambling down.

His heart ached. It had been aching sence he'd left her presense. He'd just chose to block it out. But at the thought of her name he became aware of it. He misseed her, he needed her. He was right to tell her he needed to see her soon. Because he did, he had to see her face, hear her voice, and (though he hated to admit it) feel their connection again. The cord, he needed to feel what it was like to be inside her soul again. Just thinking aobut her sent a finger of desire to crawl up his spine.

The more rational part of his mind told him he should not be having these foolish thoughts. That he was a creature born from hate and lust and Darkness who could never know love. But he couldn't hear it. The part of Avinash's mind that longed for her was too domanite. And a creature such as he can know love. Avinash thought, Rephaim knows of love. Confuse by feelings he did not understand. And stressed and tired beyond even his great strength, the Raven Mocker pulled himself into a fetal position, cocooning himself in his wings. And let sleep take him under, he let it blanket him in dreams, banashing all thoughts of Malina and love and everything of that impossible manner.


End file.
